Android 17
Android 17 is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. He and 18 attack the Z-Fighters and defeat them. 17 later fights with Piccolo (who turned into a Super Namekian), but they are evenly matched. Eventually, he redeems himself and aids Piccolo fight against Cell before being absorbed. Seven years after the events of the Cell Saga, he maintains a peaceful life as a Park Ranger and is currently married with three children (two of which are adopted). Eventually, he helps Goku later so he can gather more energy for the Super Spirit Bomb against the pure evil Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball Super, he become an active participant in the Universal Survival Tournament alongside the other Z-Warriors. He possesses the same abilities as Android 18. Early Life Android 17 was originally a human named Lapis, along with his twin sister Lazuli. The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18. Android 17 is the first artificial human created by Dr. Gero to be a biologically modified human being as well as being an infinite energy model, along with his sister Android 18. The nature and mechanisms of their infinite energy source has not been made clear. Since they are human-based androids, they can become stronger if they train. Also their artificial cells made them stop aging and their appearances remain the same as well before they were turned into androids. Appearance Android 17 is a handsome young man who is short, slim build, much like his twin sister, Android 18. He has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandannaaround his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch, although he discards it by the time the Androids arrive at Goku's house. Android 17 wears green socks and blue and white sneakers. Gallery DBZ_-_270_-_People_Of_Earth_Unite-(010077)18-41-06-.jpg|Android 17 giving his energy to Goku. ep086_Screenshot_0261.jpg|Android 17 meets Goku in person for the very first time. ep087_Screenshot_0535.jpg ep094_Screenshot_0497.jpg|Android 17 shaking hands with Piccolo and finally become allies. ep099_Screenshot_0214.jpg|17 with his twin sister Android 18. 17savesgoku.jpg|Android 17 protecting Goku. 1718watchgoku.png|17b and 18 watching the fight between Goku and Jiren. DVrW3MgVQAAUgKO.jpg|Android 17 sacrifices himself to save Goku and Vegeta. Dragon-Ball-Super-épisode-127-0122-C-17.jpg|Android 17's last moments before his death. Theme Music Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Remorseful Category:Warriors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Lethal Category:Male Category:Modified Human Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:On & Off Category:False Antagonist Category:Misguided Category:Nihilistic Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Retired Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Humans Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Kindness Category:Spouses Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased